This invention relates to a toothbrush for screening for oral diseases outside of the dental office. In particular, the invention relates to a toothbrush for screening for oral diseases such as oral cancer and dental caries.
Oral screening is currently performed in the dental office during regular dental visits. An inherent problem exists in that dental visits are relatively infrequent. Dental visits are recommended to occur every six months but often happen less frequently than recommended. This leaves a large amount of time for oral diseases to develop without proper screening. Current methods lack the frequency of screening that is required to adequately identify oral disease in the early stage of development.